


Can't Stay Away or Probably Just Don't Want To

by tothebatcave53



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Author is just making all of this stuff up as she goes, Force Magic, Hux is a manipulative asshole, Kylo kinda loves it, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Unexplained Time Travel, Very incorrect knowledge of the Star Wars universe I'm sure, alternative universe, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Hux is fully prepared to die with Kylo Ren on Starkiller, Ren of course has plans of his own; ones that make Hux's life infinitely more difficult. Hux finds himself in a different reality with Ben Solo, prince and golden child to a world that is not threatened by the First Order. Hux is of course determined to set things straight and do things right this time around. This includes dragging one Ben Solo back to the dark side and the rightful place at his side.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux wakes to a room he knows is not his own. Light filters through the window; a gentle breeze that carries the smell of wildflowers and freshly baked bread blows and brushes his face. It is not the stale stagnant air of the Finalizer and it is not the smell of burning earth and singed flesh which fills his last waking memory of Starkiller base as she had fallen apart beneath his feet.  
  
"Oh, you're awake."  
  
Hux turns his sharp gaze to the open door meeting the oh so familiar set of brown eyes, always far too expressive, that go from warm to confused when Hux says a soft "Ren".  
  
"Sorry?" Ren says, setting down a bundle of clothing. "You must have me confused with someone else. My names Ben, how are you feeling?"  
  
Hux remains still watching Ben wander around this room, babbling about something like finding Hux unconscious in the woods while he was out that day prior and suddenly Hux understands Kylo's last soft words.

  


  


_The planet had been so warm under his knees, the snow melting into puddles and muddy earth as the planet rapidly dissolved in fiery explosions from the inside. He'd found Kylo in a mess of his own blood and they'd clutched each other weakly as Hux had drawn the knight into his lap. You idiot..." Hux had grumbled._  
  
_"Yeah." Kylo had given him a cheeky grin, skin pulled taunt along the laceration on his face. His hand clutched at Hux's._  
  
_"Supreme leader will not be pleased when news finally reaches him that we both died here."_  
  
_Kylo gives him a weak laugh even as his eyes are grave and dulling quickly._  
  
_"I should have been there." Hux pulled Kylo's cold fingers to his lips. Final moments were always so cliched but if these were to be his last Hux has somehow lost his ability to give a damn._  
  
_"It wouldn't have changed the outcome, not in this world at least." Kylo pushes himself up, blood gushing from the wound in his side. The earth cracks around them, heat blasting at their exposed skin leaving blistering burns._  
  
_"Find me wherever you end up Hux, find me and change our fates to what they should have been. I will always choose you, of that I have no doubts, no regrets."_  
  
_Hux can hardly hear Kylo's words over the roar of the explosions. "Stop spewing sentimental bullshit," he mumbles._  
  
_Kylo's lips brush his and Hux kisses back unlike all those other times they had met in a flurry of anger and passion, this is softer, more gentle. A goodbye. He feels light and free but maybe that’s just what the last moments of life feel like. One last moment of pure bliss before nothing._

  
  


Now Kylo's words, or what must have been some sort of spell, make more sense.  
  
"Where am I?" Hux demands and the man across from him finally stops his useless prattle.  
  
"Alderaan, ruled by Queen Leia Organa, my mother. I'm Ben Solo." Ren grins at him, like this title should impress Hux.  
  
Hux grunts, watching that smile falter and slip. This is not Kylo Ren, it is a shell of the powerful man he loved, a potential lost to something soft and gentle that never found its way to the dark side and his his true calling. Maybe the force, the jedi and sith, maybe they don't exist in whatever reality this is. Maybe Kylo had no control over whatever and wherever he sent Hux. His orders to find him again hadn't been too difficult and without any effort of his own, they had indeed found each other again.  
  
This man in front of him, shifting with some apprehension at the strained silence, he is no Kylo Ren. He was not the man Hux cared for but if Kylo had sent him from their eternal damnation together to this off place with Ben Solo, maybe Hux only needed to work at it some. Kylo had been made to rule the galaxy at Hux's side; now they simply had an opportunity to do it all over again but to do it right this time.  
"Do you have a name?" Ben Solo asks.  
  
"You may call me Hux."

His strength returns quickly of which Hux is quietly, secretly, immensely grateful for. This is still enemy territory even if the Solo Organa family doesn't know it yet. Ben takes him to meet with his mother and Hux is just as unimpressed with Queen Leia Organa of Alderann as he was with General Leia Organa of the Resistance.  
  
"I'm glad you have recovered," Leia says, smiling. "Do you have any memory of how you ended up in the woods? Your clothing seems to place you in some sort of battle."  
  
Hux simply shakes his head. "I unfortunately have no memory of how I came here. I owe you my gratitude for being taken into your care."  
"My son, Ben, was the one that found you."  
  
Ben grins at Hux and it is with true difficulty of restraint that Hux holds himself back from carving such a ridiculous look from Kylo's face. "To you both I owe my gratitude," he says instead, inclining his head.  
  
The data pad at Leia's side beeps and her attention is drawn away momentarily. "I'm sorry to cut this short."  
  
"I understand." Hux steps back in line with Ren.  
  
"I trust you can get him settled Ben?"  
  
Ben nods.  
  
"Then if you'll both excuse me I have business that unfortunately needs tending to. I will see you again Hux, do not hesitate to ask if there is something you need while we try to help you regain your memory."  
  
Hux bows his head again in thanks and watches her walk away, already chattering into some secured call.  
  
"Come on. I bet you're hungry, no point trying to remember anything on an empty stomach."  
  
Hux follows Ben silently, taking in everything as they walk through the halls. He spends most of the early afternoon following, just observing Ren as he is now. The mansion they reside in overlooks the city, seeming to be the center of much traffic. The whole building couldn't possibly be used as housing, and with the amount of foot traffic that comes through Hux suspects that it is also where they hold senate meetings to run the planet and core worlds surrounding. There is obviously peace in his time and it makes Hux clench his teeth. He longs for the cool expense of space he held under his control while aboard the Finalizer, for the strategy and rush of war, the pride in victory over beings he considered lesser than himself. The disorder here is no way to run a planet, let alone the galaxy.  
  
"Are you okay? You've been really quiet."  
  
"Just a headache," Hux lies, turning his gaze away from the bustle of the disorganized and chaotic market just outside the window. Mostly he can't stand this version of Kylo, all smiles and calm demeanor. A young man had had the misfortune of bumping arms with Ren in the halls as they had walked and much to Hux's displease the man had walked away with only a pat on the shoulder and a caution to take care of himself. This was not the Kylo Ren he knew and it made something Hux could only assume was longing and loss stir deep inside his chest.  
  
"Sorry. I should let you rest; I'll take you back to your room."  
  
They head down a new hallway and Hux pulls up short at a large door, glancing inside to find shelves with rows of books, and murals depicting great battles and warriors hanging from the walls.  
  
"That's just the library I've never had much of a knack for sitting for so long to read it all but my great grandmother insisted on cataloging everything," Ren says as he comes back to Hux's side.  
  
Hux snorts. "You wouldn't." Kylo gives him a confused side glance which is ignored as Hux wanders in. The books are old and heavy, the same kind that had filled his father's study with the First Order and Empire's history. "I think I would like to retire here for a time. History has always fascinated me and maybe I can learn more about your culture and how I got here," Hux says as pleasantly as possible so that Ren will leave him to his research in peace.  
  
"Oh yeah I guess that'd be fine. I've got some stuff I should go take care of anyways." Ren looks uncomfortable as Hux ignores him, a book already open in his hands. "Do you remember how to get back to your room? The halls can get kind of confusing."  
  
"I have an excellent memory, I'll be fine," Hux says as dismissively as he can while still retaining his polite air. "If I have need of you I will find someone to call for you."  
  
Ren gets a strange look on his face again, mouth pulling into a scowl for just a moment before it vanishes. "Alright, see you later."  
  
Hux merely nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux remains in the quiet of the library for what is left of the afternoon. Ren brings him tea at some point but Hux pays him no mind, Kylo never had the patience for the silent reading Hux had often devoted hours on end to. Ben seems no different and thankfully soon leaves again.  
  
Their days don't change much as the week passes. It seems to Hux that Kylo does little in his role of prince to the throne. Ren follows Hux around for most of the day. Hux is his pet project, returning Hux's memory is to be a saintly samaritan act or some nonsense.  
  
The same can be said for his father, Han Solo, who Hux sees only in passing once. They share a tense glance from across the hall before Han mutters something to his tall and fur covered companion before continuing on toward the ship hanger. Leia does the running of the senate and it thankfully keeps her busy and away from Hux. He has no desire to see her until he can find a way to turn Kylo into a true ally which requires a more careful detailing of the surrounding area and its customs. An opportunity would present itself better if Ben Solo wasn't such an irritating pratt.  
  
"What exactly is so interesting in those books?" Ren asks one afternoon. He's taken to joining Hux in the library for some tea after whatever training it is he does. Ben is always covered in a fine layer of sweat, making the tight shirts he wears stick to his chest even more defined; it provides a sweet distraction to Hux if he raises his eyes from the books for only a moment.  
  
"History is a very telling subject, all I need to learn about your home, your family, you, I can discover it within just a few hours in these books." Hux turns a page, pointedly not raising his gaze.  
  
"I thought you were trying to remember yourself not my boring family tree."  
  
"You never know what clues can be found about yourself in the stories of your adversaries."  
  
Hux glances up as Ben's face scrunches with distaste. "We aren't your adversaries."  
  
"How am I to know that if I don't know what you stand for?" Hux pauses reading to give Ren his full attention. "You could very well be my enemy and I would be none the wiser of it."  
  
"We aren't at war with anyone," Ben protests.  
  
"Men are always at war Ren," Hux lectures. "Be it with themselves or others you should always be aware of what people around you desire. A mad scramble for power that you don't see coming usually means you'll end up at the bottom of the pile when the bodies start falling."  
  
"You speak from experience?"  
  
Hux scoffs, turning back to the book, offended. "Please, I have never been at the bottom. I will always be at the top, causing those around me to fall. You should know this."  
  
Silence is heavy between them for a moment. "Why do you keep calling me that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ren. That's not my name."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Ren frowns at Hux and Hux has to school his features so doesn't smirk at the frustration he can practically feel like a charge in the air. "You act like I should know you, like I do know you."  
  
Hux doesn't bother answering, just crosses one leg over the other elegantly. His eyes are back on the book like Ren isn't even in the room anymore.  
  
"How?" Ren demands.  
  
"Tell me something," Hux says completely ignoring Ren's questions. "Your books speak of this mythical magic, this force." He pauses just long enough to raise his eyes to Ren's face. "From such a long time ago. What is it?"  
  
"A fairy tale."  
  
Hux grins. "Is it now? What if I know you're lying?"  
  
Ren shifts, uncomfortable. "How would you? You said you don't even remember getting here."  
  
"I don't but I also said to know your enemy."  
  
"I don't want to be your enemy!"  
  
"So tell me; don't insult my intelligence."  
  
Ren hesitates. "It’s kinda forbidden to talk about..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ren shifts from foot to foot under Hux's hard gaze.  
  
"Why Ren?" Hux demands.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Hux sits back with a sigh, disgusted by Ren's cowardice. He'd never seen Ren back away from a challenge, before especially not one that Hux himself issued. A battle between them is no fun with such a prissy, spoiled, cowardly brat. Frustrated, Hux snaps the book shut and heads out toward the bustling market place.

  
  


Hux can't decide what's more irritating, that Ren hasn't come crawling back to him after three days or the fact that he is tempted to go and hunt him down. Hux really doesn't want to care but without Ben around as a constant annoying shadow he's actually grown rather bored.  
  
Its by the fifth day, whilte exploring the community gardens most definitely as a scouting mission and not because he's trying to run into one Ben Solo, that Hux stumbles arcoss the other Solo of the family.  
  
"Hello again, I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Hux knows he's disturbing the other man's lunch, distracting him from whatever holonet he's watching in between bites of his sandwich. He can't really be bothered to care. Han's got grease smeared across his shirt, hands and cheek so he must have been working on his ship and come out for some fresh air Hux reasons "Didn't really think you'd still be hanging around here." Han doesn't bother to look up and Hux feels his irritation spike.  
  
While he'd never met Han Solo in his world, the stories that had proceeded his reputation had been enough to make him at least somewhat of a threat. The man had helped to take down the original Death Star and the Empire, legend or not Hux was not one to just ignore a potential threat. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Your type doesn't stay long."  
  
"My type?" Hux asks, raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
Han finally looks up, shrugging. "High end brats. You got disdain for everything here written all over you."  
  
Hux feels his lip curl into a sneer. "I was simply looking for Ben, my apologies for disturbing you." He turns to leave the old man only to pull up short when Han calls out to him, voice hard.  
  
"Leave Ben alone. He's a good kid. He doesn't need to get mixed up in whatever you're plotting."  
  
"And if I don't?" Hux turns just enough to look at Han over his shoulder.  
  
"You mess with my kid and I promise I'll make you regret it," Han says.  
  
"We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, honestly wasn't expecting it. They mean a lot.  
> Working hard on chapter three, just not pleased with how its turning out. I feel completely rusty with my writing since I haven't done it in so long.
> 
> If you wanna come bother me as a distraction I'm on [tumblr](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/)


End file.
